reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Kagune
A kagune is a Demon’s predatory organ and functions as both their weapons and claws. The colors are varied, flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. When released, a Demon’s physique is strengthened, they are more resilient, and their mobility heightens. Kagune Types Ukaku An ukaku kagune is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high-speed attacks, most of the users seeming to have highly enhanced speed. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary, the primary method of attack is crystallizing their kagune to deliver a high-speed torrent of spike-like projectiles, however, whilst crystallized they are much stiffer and cannot be used for short range combat. Ukaku-type users can use their speed and mobility to shoot down bikaku-type users from afar. However, a koukaku-type user can suppress an ukaku-type user by successfully guarding against the ukaku-type user’s attacks, leaving them vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting the ukaku-type user in the long run. Koukaku A koukaku kagune is released below the shoulder blade. It is heavy and extremely robust, giving it the greatest sturdiness and making them very well suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields, but on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers, blades, and swords. Due to its high weight, a koukaku’s speed is inferior to all other kagune types and the kagune is difficult to wield. A koukaku can fend off an ukaku onslaught using its guarding capabilities. However, a rinkaku kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow koukaku, breaking their kagune and breaching their defenses. Rinkaku A rinkaku kagune has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A rinkaku wielder has powerful regenerative abilities and some could even survive the most critical of damage. Its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power and they excel in brute strength. Some rinkaku users are able to manipulate the shape of their kagune, such as changing its usual tentacle form into swords or claws. A rinkaku kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow koukaku, penetrating the kagune and breaching the koukaku’s defenses. However, a rinkaku has serious problems fighting against the balanced bikaku kagune: A bikaku has comprehensively high power, allowing them to fight against the brute-force rinkaku, and the rinkaku kagune softness makes it comparatively easy for the bikaku to cut the kagune off. This disarms a rinkaku no matter how much strength it may possess, leaving the rinkaku at a disadvantage on the defensive. It has been shown that in some cases, a bikaku attack can disable a rinkaku’s regeneration. Bikaku A bikaku kagune typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has a decent offense, defense, and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune based on other kagune types, meaning the kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." The number of tails a bikaku user can create is usually one, but some can create more. A bikaku has better speed and durability against the brute-force, breakable rinkaku, allowing them to cut off the rinkaku’s kagune. However, a bikaku will be overwhelmed by the faster ukaku-user and will lose against the ukaku’s long-range attacks. Unique States Kakuja When Demons repeatedly cannibalize other Demons, they (rarely) develop an abnormal kagune apart from the common predatory kagune. This kagune typically takes an armor-like shape, and Demon with such a kagune are called Kakuja. Chimera When Demons with different kagune types have children, there is a small chance they will inherit abilities from both parents and be born with a chimera kagune. This trait appears to be extremely rare, with only one known example appearing in the series. The aforementioned example is Hinami Hendricks.